Twice the fun
by Annetje
Summary: After finding a note in their dad's journal the brothers decide to look up some old classmates of Sam's. Slowly they find out that this isn't just any other job but a pact that was made almost a thousand years ago, and the girls are spot in the middle it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first Supernatural story EVER... so I hope it's okay, please let me know what you think.  
x Anne**

Chapter 1

"You know we will destroy you, right? All humans must die and we will rule the earth again."

John looked at the demon facing him: long blond hair was moving like radiant waves away from her head, making it look like a twisted kind of aureole. She undoubtedly once was a beautiful girl, couldn't have been much over twenty.

"And you know you are the second one of you bitches I'll kill, which means there'll only be three left." John smiled when it finally looked straight at him. It's eyes were a deep blood red just like the one he had killed just over a year ago.

It bothered him it had taken him so long to find another member of 'the pact', but these demons were nearly impossible to find. Their deal had made the five of them an whole lot stronger, and simultaneously a whole lot harder to defeat. But not impossible, certainly not impossible. To become stronger they had given up one very important thing. Which this cocky son of a bitch was about to find out.

He counted in his head: 'Three, two, one and...'

The demon's eyes grew wide when the silver blade came out of it's chest, covered in it's own blood. He saw the demon's red eyes slowly turn to a muddy pink, while it slowly fell forward.

"Hey Bobby, right on time."

Bobby gave a little smile and pulled the knife from the demon: "Do you want to perform an exorcism, just to be safe?"

John frowned: "Probably a good idea. Besides it couldn't hurt, the girl's already dead anyway."

_Ten years later._

"JUST SHOOT THE DAMNED THING!" Dean was pinned to the wall, about a feet above the ground.

Sam pulled the trigger and hit the ghost square in the chest. It vanished into smoke. "Thank god for rock salt." He muttered.

Dean coughed: "Thank god you're not a total pansy and pulled the damned trigger before it killed me."

"Yeah, you're welcome." Sam sighed.

"At least now we know for sure it's Mrs. Yenkins. So let's go fry some bones!" Dean grabbed his gun from the floor and walked out of the basement, into the night.

Rolling his eyes Sam followed him, Dean, always was the subtle one…

Later that evening Sam hoisted himself out of the hole Dean and he just dug, bearing the bones of Mrs. Winifred Yenkins: beloved mother and grandmother, right. She was very beloved, that's why her spirit had decided to murder all her relatives.

Sam sighed and grabbed the can of salt while Dean drenched the bones in fuel after which he lit several matches and threw them down the hole.

A few minutes later he wiped his hands on his pants and turned around: "That should do it, let's dig her back in shall we?" And he handed Sam a shovel.

Ten minutes of silent shoveling later the hole was finally filled and Dean swung his shovel over his shoulder sighing: "Let's see, what did we do today: Find a creepy ass town, check, find some insane monster, check, kill it, check, get almost killed killing it, check, drink a beer, che- wait, we didn't do that yet. Then we'll just have to do that now don't we?" He grinned to his little brother.

Fifteen minutes later they were in the back of a crowded café, drinking a beer. Sam opened their dad's journal: "Do you know which day it is?"

Dean frowned: "Tuesday. I only had one beer, you know."

"No, I mean the date, which date is it. And besides it's Wednesday now, has been for almost an hour." Sam sighed.

Dean rolled his eyes: "Then it's WEDNESDAY July 11th, why?"

Turning some of the pages in the journal Sam finally found what he was looking for: "Here: Dad's made a small note in the margin: 'Check on Maywintern family: 07-20-2007.' No address or anything, just a name. I found it about a week ago and did some checking up: There's only one Maywinter family here in the US, they live in Brownwood, Texas."

"I guess it's off to Texas then. Too bad though, I was just starting to like Oklahoma." He smiled coyly at a waitress who giggled and hurried to the bar to tell her friend 'the cute guy in the back' just flirted with her.

**I know it's short but please let me know what you think... Please revieuw!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I was sort of bummed by the lack of response on my first chapter, but I just needed to get the rest of the story out there... so here's the next chapter.  
x Anne**

**Chapter 2**

"Bikini-tops and cut-offs,  
baby let the games begin.  
Girls gone wild,  
reality-tv style.  
Just miles and miles,  
of those girls gone wild."

"Dean, could you not? I'm trying to reach Bobby."

Dean huffed and turned the radio down: "It's like having a wife without the fun stuff."

"What did you say?" Sam was starting to get pretty pissed. He'd been in the car with Dean for far too long and this song had been on repeat for at least an hour. In silence he thanked god for the sign that said Brownwood 3 miles.

"Nothing." Dean shrugged: "Oh look, a restaurant. It's time for lunch."

Sam sighed and put his phone back in his pocket, it was not like Bobby to not answer his phone. Bobby was probably working a job or something, he'd try calling him again later.

Dean pulled up the parking lot: "Get me a cheeseburger, large fries and a coke, ask if they have pie." Sam sighed Dean had the same things every time and still thought it was necessary to remember his little brother of the pie and… wait for it, as Sam got out of the car Dean called after him: "Don't forget the pie!"

Smiling at the predictability of his brother Sam walked to the small restaurant. Inside there was nothing more than a kitchen, a counter and five tables all surrounded by four red, plastic chairs. The place was empty except for a guy in the corner who was drinking a cup of coffee while reading his newspaper.

"How can I help you?" The waitress behind the counter asked.

"Hmm…" Sam looked at her, her badge said Beth. "Could I get a hamburger a cheeseburger, two large fries and two cokes to go please? Oh, and my brother wanted to know if you had pie."

Beth smiled: "Yes we do, raspberry or apple?"

"He likes raspberry better, so I guess I'm stuck with that." Sam shrugged.

"Okay, Tammy could I get two large fries, a hamburger and a cheeseburger? It'll be just a minute." She nodded at Sam before walking off to get their drinks.

Sam turned around and saw Dean loudly singing a song, Girls gone wild undoubtedly. It actually looked kind of funny watching Dean sing with no sound almost like watching an overgrown goldfish.

After a little while he got bored and looked around, his eyes fell on a newspaper stand next to the counter, a local newspaper was sticking out in an awkward angle giving Sam clear sight at a headline that read: 'LOCAL MAN ARRESTED FOR ATTEMPTING PENTAGON BREAK-IN'.

He looked at Beth who was currently packing the pie: "Would you mind if I took a newspaper."

She looked up and smiled: "Please, help yourself."

He walked to the stand and picked up one of the newspapers. After glancing at Dean, who was still doing his goldfish-act, he read the article: It was about a ex-principal, some guy named Whools, who had been spreading stories about alien abduction weeks before his sudden disappearance two months ago. No one had heard from him until last week when he tried to break into the pentagon to find the plans for 'area 51' to proof the government was withholding information.

"Excuse me? Your order is up."

Sam looked up and saw Beth looking at him from behind the counter: "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. How much do you get?"

After paying for the food and paper Sam walked back to the car.

"Did they have pie?" Naturally that would be the first thing Dean 'd ask.

"Yes, I do." And Sam threw the bag with food at his brother who literally attacked it. "Whools, Whools why does that name sound familiar?"Sam muttered in himself.

"Who?" Dean asked, his mouth filled with cheeseburger.

"Whools, it's this guy in the paper. I could swear I know it from somewhere."

Dean shrugged: "We once had a principal Whools. Come think of it wasn't that right here in Texas."

Suddenly Sam remembered: "Yes it was, even better. It was in Brownwood. Now I know why Maywinter sounds familiar too. I was in the same class as the twins Roxanne and Katelynn Maywinter."

Grinning Dean said: "Wait a second, Katelynn, wasn't that the first girl who-"

"Yes her." Sam cut him off. "But how come we didn't remember before?"

"No idea, maybe someone's worked some mojo. Or maybe you're just not as smart as you think."

Sam frowned as he opened up the paper: "Yeah, maybe."

By the time they'd reached the town Sam had already found three more obvious signs of 'something bad': a child who had dissected his mr. Pickles with surgical precession while the poor cat was still alive, a farmer who had stringed all his cows from the ceiling of the stables because they'd started giving less milk and a fanatic animal activist who had suddenly started murdering and eating all animals within his range. Besides this there were the standard little things like: two-headed calves, an earthquake and snow in the middle of summer.

"Sounds like all the ingredients to a good old apocalypse. Now please help me find a motel." Was Dean's comment on the matter, but Sam knew there was something bigger going on, there had to be.

Once they'd found a motel Sam tried calling Bobby one more time: still no answer.

"Sammy, you said the name and time was in front of the margin, did you even bother to check what is written after it?" Dean asked while unpacking.

Sam rolled his eyes: "No, I'm a complete idiot. Of course I checked, but all there is was half a sentence: '… killed it eventually with a blessed silver sword.' And the page in front of it was torn out."

Dean stretched: "Well, that's what we call that a clue, Watson, whatever we're looking for is most probably only killable with a blessed silver sword. Now what do you say we go to the nearest bar and look for some more clues?"

After rolling his eyes once more Sam grabbed his phone and followed his brother to 'go look for clues'.

**Please, pretty please review... All I ask is a little feedback, let me know whether you hate or like it...  
Kisses!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviews!!! Yey! Well, next chapter is here****… from around the next chapter the actual hunt will start, I hope :P  
Have fun ^^  
Xx Anne**

**Chapter 3**

The nearest bar turned out to be Stringz, a cozy bar with mostly live music.

In front of it on the sidewalk stood a group of girls, one sighed and tapped her foot annoyed on the floor: "Can we, like, leave now?" She had long, straight, blond hair and a cocky look on her face, still somehow it looked familiar.

"Yeah Roxy, like, good idea." A brunette next to her said.

Sam stood still: "That's one of the twins, Roxanne." But before either brother could do something the girls had stepped into two neatly parked sports cars and drove away.

Dean sighed: "Isn't it amazing how fast women can be when they want to leave."

"Right, let's just go inside okay?" Sam shoved his brother though the doors. Inside the atmosphere seemed much thicker than outside, it was a lot warmer too. But somehow it was nice. And the live performer was really good, it was a girl singing a ballad with only a guitar in the background.

They walked up to the bar, the barmaid was a younger woman, probably somewhere in her thirties.

"Hey." Sam smiled.

"Hello, what can I gettcha." She had a bit of an Irish accent.

Sam looked at his brother who was gawking at some blond near the stage: "One beer will do."

He sat down on a barstool, Dean could take care of himself, he was a big boy. When the barmaid came back and put the beer in front of him she bent forward: "We don't see much strangers here. So if I may ask: what brings ya here?"

"I'm looking for an old classmate of mine, maybe you know her: Katelynn Maywinter." Sam decided to play safe.

The barmaid smiled: "Well, then your at the right place. You'll just have to wait for another fifteen minutes until she's ready with her songs."

Sam gawked at the stage and then after pulling himself together he looked back at the barmaid who looked amused: "Thát's Kate?"

"Yep, that's her. Big shock eh? Well I s'pose she's changed a bit."

Sam nodded: "She sure has."

Fifteen minutes and two beers later Katelynn thanked the crowd who gave her a standing ovation. A couple minutes later Sam saw her talking to the barmaid. They both looked at him and then Kate came his way.

Suddenly she was behind him: "Hey, I heard you were looking for me?"

Sam turned around: "Hey, yeah I was. Okay, this is maybe going to sound a little silly… Okay, maybe very silly but I was nearby and I used to go to school here so I thought I'd look up some classmates. So stupid, you probably don't even remember who I am."

Slowly a smile appeared on her face: "Sammy, Sammy Winchester isn't it? I'd remember those ramblings anywhere, not to mention the doe eyes. How nice to see you." And she hugged him.

Sam was totally thrown off by this sign of affection but still managed to hug back. "It's Sam now." He muttered.

She smiled even wider and corrected herself: "I'm sorry: Sam Winchester."

He was amazed by how similar she was to the girl he remembered: Same big blue eyes, the exact same bright smile and same brown hair with 'angel curls' as he'd called them back then.

"You look nothing like your sister."

Hey eyebrows shot up: "Nice… very smooth. I'm fine thank you. Besides: you don't look like your brother either."

"No… I meant, you used to…" Sam stuttered.

But Kate already smiled: "Just joking: If you're talking about the bleached hair, the new clothes and the boob-job you're exactly right. But what can I say: I'm just not that into the plastic look."

Before either could say anything else a phone was shoved in between them: "Sorry hun, but it's Veronica."

Kate looked hopefully at the barmaid: "You've found her Mandy?"

The barmaid just looked helplessly and gave her the phone.

"Hey honey, are you okay? Slo- slow down. What did Leslie do? In jail, for what? Fourteen days, yeah that's quite long. Wow… YOU DID WHAT?!" Kate seemed to notice she had yelled and looked around then continued a little softer: "You did what?" She looked at Mandy, the barmaid who just looked helplessly. "You tried to break her out? Oh goody, and now what? They caught you, yeah, that's not very good no. Yeah, I'll come and bail you out. See you, bye honey."

Kate sighed and dropped her head on the bar, when she lifted it up again she looked at Mandy: "She got arrested for trying to break out Leslie who was arrested for shoplifting a pair of Manola Blanics and some Tiffany's neck laces and was sentenced to 14 days of prison of which 7 days were already over. Now she asked me to go over there and bail her out. Why does my sister always has the car on these days, mind if I take your rust bucket?"

Mandy shook her head: "Let me just get the keys."

After she'd left Kate looked at me: "Sorry about that, lately the town seems to get crazy. One person at a time. Anyway, if you don't think I'm completely insane or leave tonight maybe you'd like to meet for lunch tomorrow? Your brother's welcome to."

Sam was surprised at this generous offer: "Yeah, I'd love to. Where will we meet?"

She shrugged: "Here at one?"

He nodded: "Works for me."

"Okay, here's the keys, good luck hun." The barmaid was back.

"Thanks. Guess I'll see both of you tomorrow. Bye!" And she stormed off.

At this time Dean appeared next to him: "Dude, you find her?"

Sam nodded: "Yes, she'll meet us here tomorrow."

"M'kay," Dean responded absent-mindedly. "Mindy's gonna show me her lovely house, don't wait up for me." With those words he grabbed the remaining half of Sam's third beer and disappeared back into the crowd.

**That****'s all for this time, but please leave a review… You'll make a poor (and very busy) student very happy ^^ **


End file.
